6 Years
by MikeAwesome82
Summary: Edge and Lita Fanfic - My first fanfic story - After 6 years of being with Matt Hardy, Edge and Lita finally get together...  Happily ever after?  They wish.  Edge/Lita, Masters/Stratus, Christian/Victoria, eventual Punk/Lita - in the sequel probably.
1. The Beginning

It was just past 3 AM. Amy couldn't sleep. She was all alone, ever since she left Matt.

She sprang to her feet as she heard a knock at her hotel door. She looked shocked as Adam Copeland stood outside her door. She was only wearing a bathrobe, and while he drank her in, with her long legs and silky skin, she could see the desire in his eyes.

God, how she had been wanting him for 8 long years.. She couldn't imagine what kissing him would be like, let alone... Sex.

"Leets, I hope I'm not disrupting anything," Adam said, as he poked his head into her room.

She shaked her head and let him into the room; she thought it awkward to keep him in the hall.

"Ames.. Are you okay?"

"Yeah.." Amy said. _But I would be better if I could spend a night with you_, she thought. She better keep her mouth shut and not give herself away.

Adam could see it in her eyes - she wanted him. She was biting her lip, all of the signs were there.. But how could he tell her his feelings towards her?

"Look, Amy, I need to confess something."

Amy's guard instantly shot up. Did he wrong her? How _could_ he wrong someone he wasn't with.. God, she was insane for this man, and this man only.

"Angel, sweetie... We've been friends for a long time.. Almost 10 years.. And these 10 years have been wonderful." He held her hand in his, and she looked up with the softest gaze locked on him, an even softer smile gracing her beautiful lips.

"And I want to take this to the next level... Ames, I've loved you for 10 years.. I've had to hide it, but as soon as I met you, other women didn't do anything for me. Sure, they might be beautiful, but no one is as beautiful as you, sweetie, inside nor out." He finished, taking a breath. She would surely say yes to him, wouldn't she?

"Oh.. Adam.." She kissed him softly on the lips, possibly the most gentle and love filled peck of either of their lives.

"Does this mean yes?" Adam asked, breaking away after a moment. He could never let himself be clueless about how she felt towards him.

"Yes, Adam.." She uttered, surprised that she could speak. "I love you, too." Their was a fire in her eyes that made the 'Rated R Superstar' know that she meant it.

He kissed her passionately, dipping his head towards her to gather her full lips. He had wanted to do this for a long, long time.

"Adam.. Make love to me," she begged. "_Please_." She began to whimper when he instantly reached down to massage her breast, her nipples already hard. He adored this women, and he would do anything to pleasure her.

"Amy, baby.. Let me do what I've wanted to do for the longest of times, just relax and enjoy it." These words instantly made Amy cum, but just a little. She had to give her everything to him, she couldn't just climax at his words.. _Or_ _could she?_

This was too much for both of them. He ever-so-gently tackled her onto the bed and pulled at the robe, pleased when she was wearing nothing underneath. Her nude body was wet all over, either with sweat or water from a shower.

He thrust his toungue into her, and she let out a yelp of pleasure, as he moved to the area between her pussy and asshole.. _So many nerve endings_, he thought. He was going to give her the best sex of her life.

While he lapped and flickered his toungue on what many call 'the gooch', she began to cry out his name. God, this was so much to take in. _He loves me too_, she thought. But there was more than just that going on now, as he pushed two fingers inside of her and lavished her clitoris with his toungue.

As he went on like this for a long few moments, she came, clenching his fingers. But no, he wasn't done yet. He gripped himself, as he was already hard because of seeing her during an orgasm, the way her brow furrowed, her soft red hair spanned over her pillow.. But now, he was ready to be inside of her.

He guided himself into her and began thrusting quickly. "God, Ames, you taste so sweet." He planted kisses over her neck while at the same time he massaged her breast, and after a few seconds, he would dip his head lower and lick at her hard nipples, all the while Amy panting, whimpering, and moaning. He loved it.

"Say my name," Adam moaned. "You're mine now."

"I love you, Adam!" She cried as she reached her peak, and 'Edge' soon followed. Hearing her in ecstasy, let alone watch her, was enough to make any man or woman cum instantly.

"I love you too, Ames.." They were both panting. Adam rolled off of her. "God, thank you."

"Adam, let me feel you inside of my mouth."

** END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Facing the Fans

"You whore!" Amy couldn't believe the hate that people were showing her and Adam. Since they were both professional wrestlers, fans had a big influence on them, in the ring, and out. They'd given a lot to entertain these people, both of them had broken their necks.

"Amy, come on, ignore them.." Adam ushered Amy to his car, his long blonde hair flowing with the breaze. _Easier said than done _she thought.

Since that one night of love, Matt Hardy, the ex boyfriend of Amy (Dumas) was spreading rumors on his website. The fact that he too was a wrestler, and his buddies Shannon Moore and Greggory Helms were also wrestlers that just so happened to be fueling Matt's fire didn't help any. However, Matt's brother Jeff seemed to expect this. Matt had treated Amy horribly, everyone backstage knew that. Jeff had offered to set up Amy and Adam 5 years ago, in hopes that she would get rid of Matt, but to no avail. Adam was with some-one, and he had insisted on maintaining a healthy relationship with his then girlfriend, Alannah Mourley.

He had tried to subsitute many women for Amy Dumas, but none were anything like the funny, fiery red head. Not her best friend Trish Stratus, not Lena Yada, not Stacy Keibler, not Alannah Mourley, and not his most recent ex, Lisa. Lisa was beautiful, sexy and smart, but it didn't work out, possibly because she could hardly understand English due to her Italian and Irish roots. Amy was also Italian, Brazilian, Jewish, and others, but she was born in Atlanta, Georgia. The place still wasn't near as hot as herself.

The two got in their rental car. "How can people do that? They don't know what happened between me and Matt, so they just assume that I betrayed him first.. I was loyal to him-" Adam cut her off, pushing his calloused fore-finger against her lips.

"Sh, baby, it's Matt's fault. You were loyal to him, and now he's telling everyone lies, but just remember; everyone backstage and all of our friends know the truth."

"Adam, please, just make me forget about _this_," she said, motioning to the window where hundreds of angry fans were shouting obscenities, some going as far as to smacking the car.

"With pleasure." Adam honked and took off in a hurry, no one in his way. Suddenly, _CRASH!_ The window was busted open, and when looking into the back seat, there lay a brick with a note on it.

"I've gotta read this," Amy said with a laugh as she began to take the brick.

"No, don't do that, Leets. Just ignore it, they'll go away."

But they didn't. No one did.

** END CHAPTER TWO**


	3. What To Do

"So, what are you going to do about Matt?" Jason Reso, better known as Christian, asked his best friend, Adam Copeland, aka Edge. Jay was one of the few that knew the truth behind Matt and Amy's relationship.

"If he tries anything, I'll make sure it doesn't happen. Simple as that." Adam replied, eyeing his friend of over 20 years.

"Hello, Earth to Adam! He already has! He's gotten all of his fans, or his MF'ers after you!" Jay did the Hardy's gun symbol and bugged his eyes out, impersonating Matt as he said the name of Matt Hardy fans.

"That wasn't a very... Manly decision. But I'll try and get Amy to clear everything up and come public with what happened. You know that we didn't get together until after they were broken up, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do. You aren't the kind of guy who steals his friend's girl - and if you were, then if you got with Amy while they were together, nobody would blame you... Maybe his MF'ers," he said, once again bulging his eyes out and flashing a gun symbol with his hands, "but no one else who knows the truth." Jay finished, taking a sip of water. They were in Adam's home in Tampa, Florida. Amy, Trish Stratus, Nora Greenwald (aka Molly Holly) had gone out to eat, while Jay, Adam, and Chris Jericho were left to talk - but he had decided to grab everyone something to eat.

"Hey, fellas!" Y2J walked through the front door, raising a Taco Bell bag. He reached into the bag and pulled out several tacos, burritos, and chalupas.

While they ate, Matt Hardy was not brought up again, but the girls were just starting to talk about him.

"So, what are you going to do about Matt?" Trish Stratus asked her friend, eyeing her in the process. Amy was in no mood to talk about the man, so she simply didn't say a word in response.

"I just hope Adam doesn't do anything you'll both regret," Nora said. She was completely right - for this was also on the tip of Amy's tongue.

"Yeah," Amy muttered, and then sighed. Everything was really screwed up - the way that the fans were taking this as though it were their business - but most upsetting was that after the time that she and Matt had stayed together, she being abused - that he was re-acting like he had loved her. _What a phony_, she thought to herself.

Just then did fans decide to verbally assault her, after a day of peace.

"You fucking slut! You screwed Matt!"

"She's fucking Copeland! She's fucking Edge!"

She had enough after the first slur, but now she most definitely had to go home. _Fucking_, she thought. She wasn't _fucking_ anyone, she was dating.. _How many people knew the difference? _No wrestling fans. Maybe she should talk to Matt... Smooth everything over if possible. She _had_ to do something, right?

**Authors Notes:**** Having a bit of writers block but will continue this story. Also will be working on another story called '**_**Make Me A Superstar**_**'.. A bit of a songfic, based off of Saliva's song '**_**Superstar'**_**. Hope you enjoy the next few chapters of this, since I know that this one pretty much sucked, but hey, it means something.**


	4. The Heat

He filled her in one swift motion, and she instantly reached her peak. He continued to pump in and out of her quickly. Her red hair was fanned over the carpet, as they didn't make it to the bedroom in time for their passionate love making. Adam felt bad for taking her _here_ - on the floor, of all places, but she had requested it, and he was, as always, happy to oblige.

"Adam," she gasped. The sound of her voice during such a time made him more determined to make her even happier. "Oh, God, Adam.." Her body began to writhe underneath his, his sweat pouring onto her. Her muscles clenched him so tightly that he came along with her, but he wasn't done yet. He knew that she hadn't had any _amazing_ sex since before her injury - and neither had he.

He lowered his head to her breast and began lavishing it with kisses. His lover was precious, and he wanted to show her how much he loved her - and every bit of her. He slid his hand between her legs and stroked her clit, her about to come again. _Three times_, she thought. Nobody had ever made love to her the way that this certain handsome, tall, blonde Canadian did.

As she went over the edge (no pun intended) he paused, the feeling of finally being inside of her after all of these years hitting him.

"Please, Adam.." She was certainly begging him, whimpering his name. He replied in an instant, rushing himself into her once again. She cried out as he hit her wall. He thought he hurt her, but resumed with a fast pace when she attempted to guide him into her again. It was once again no easy feat to adjust to his length and thickness after he had paused for what seemed like a century.

As he continued to hit her wall, in return she cried out his name more. As she began to come again, he held down on the smooth skin right above her belly button, causing her to come un controlably. Her body - her _beautiful _body wracked with pleasure, cries of joy filling their hotel room. Neither of them could keep quiet during such a love making session. She buried her face into his blonde hair and nipped at his neck, making him moan. "Oh, Amy.."

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you so much, Amy."

He pressed a sloppy kiss to her shoulder before falling beside her on the floor.


	5. Encounters

"Hello, Adam, Amy," William Regal said with a nod. It was time for Monday Night RAW - the show that could cheer up anyones 'crappy' start of the week after two days of a teasing vacation.

"Hey, how are you, Regal?" Adam replied. The two were friends, not too close, but close enough to start a conversation out of nothing.

"I'm fine, young Adam. How are you two feeling on this marvelous day?"

_Amazing_, Amy sarcastically thought. Although she had been silent thus far, she was a good friend of 'Sir Steven Regal'. She usually got along well with everyone in the locker rooms and backstage; until _now_. Until Matthew Moore Hardy had to say all of that trash. _Now _it was safe to say that there would be some mindless believers of the North Carolinian.

"These rumors aren't helping." Adam's masculine voice interrupted her thoughts, and for that she was glad. She had thought about Matt long enough.

"Oh, yes, I know.. May I ask you something?" The kind brit suddenly looked un-easy.

"Of course," this time it was Amy who responded. "Shoot."

Will stood there feeling awkward, and in reply to the last word spoken he made a gun with his fingers and fired it. It was obvious that he was very nervous. This question couldn't be good.

"Speak up," Adam said.

"Are... Are the rumors.. True?"

"What ones?" Amy questioned.

"Any of them."

"No. All of it is false, none of it is remotely true. Does that answer your question?" Adam was getting a bit hostile; but truthfully he was just annoyed because he knew he would be asked this many more times.

Regal breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, yes it does, young Adam." After a pause he addressed 'Lita'; "Amy. I knew they were lies, I just had to make sure."

"All right, I've got to get ready for my match. Will you be okay, Leets?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, you go get ready." With that the 'Rated R Superstar' placed a kiss on 'The Queen Of Extreme''s forehead and jogged off.

"I'll talk to you later today, I have to prepare for my airtime." William Regal left her alone in the hallway.

That was probably a huge mistake.

"Amy, how are you?" A cold voice bellowed. Instantly knowing who it belonged to, she ignored it.

After a pause Matt Hardy spoke again. "You can act like we're strangers... But I've seen you naked." The OMEGA founder's arrogance was shocking. _How did I ever date him_, she thought.

"I don't want to talk to you, Matt."

"Why not? What did I do? You're the one that cheated on me."

"Both of us know that that's not true."

"Hardy! Leave her alone." An unwavering voice shouted. Both Hardy and Dumas looked up to see the face of Shelton Benjamin who appeared to be walking down the hallway with Charlie Haas and Chris Masters.

"What are you going to do, _T bone suplex me_?"

This time it was the muscular form of Masters that stepped forward. "Yeah. Then let's put on the Masterlock," he said, showing off his signature taunt.

"_Ooh_, a Full Nelson. What, is that supposed to invincible?" Matt said, with even more hostility in his southern accented voice. Right on time, another man appeared. This one was special; he was tall, blonde, Canadian, and Rated R. Edge instantly speared Matt Hardy to the ground.

"Fuck off, Hardy!" Adam yelled. A confused William Regal entered the hallway.

"What in the bloody Hell happened?"


	6. Alliances and Enemies Or Both?

She had to do this. RAW had ended 3 hours ago, and she still couldn't stop thinking about what Matt Hardy had done. _How dare he?_

She had to call him. He couldn't be out with his friends, the 'Hardy Show Crew', after getting speared _that _hard, and onto concrete, no less.

_Here we go_, she thought. Adam was out getting a snack for them to eat - and now would be her only chance to call her ex boyfriend tonight. She picked up the hotel phone and dialed his number.

"What's up, it's Mattitude Version One here, y'all. Thanks for the apoligies, but it's not your fault; just theirs. Anyway, leave me your little message *Shane Helms' laughter in the background* after the beep. Thanks, loyal MF'er." It was quickly slurred out of his mouth, and he immediately made a beeping noise afterward - but it was obvious that she hadn't gone to voicemail. She rolled her eyes heavenward as she once again had to deal with his games.

"Matt, I know you're there. I just want to talk." 

"Amy? What the fuck do you want? I'm not into _sluts_, you oughta' know that after how I broke your itty-bitty heart." Shannon Moores laughter was now heard on the other end, along from the 'Sensei Of Mattitude''s own fits of giggles. She didn't need to see all of them laughing, let alone hear them. She knew them well enough to sense it.

"I just want to patch things up; and get you to stop _bothering_ us. You know that someone threw a brick through Adam's rental window, right?" Her annoyance could be heard in her voice.

"Oh.. Woops. Sorry, I forgot about that one.. I'll have to use something that can hit _you_ instead."

_He had done that?_ It made some sense, at least.

"I don't want that to happen again; or anything else. So let's just move on.. Truce?" She was ready to put all of this behind herself.

"Haha, alright. We'll see." Matt then hung up exactly as 'King Edge the Awesome' arrived - a pizza in hand.

"Baby, who're you talking to?" He said, as he shrugged out of his leather jacket and placed the pizza by her on the hotel bed. Amy quickly hung up the reciever in response.

"Phil," she lied. The Superstar known more widely as CM Punk than his real name (Phil Brooks) was a friend of both of theirs.

"Cool. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Did any fans mob you out there?" They were staying in Philidelphia, Pennsylvania, a very popular town that consisted of many wrestling fans.

"Yeah, nothing too bad. Just some autographs and the normal." While most Superstars' _'normal' _was photos, autographs, ect, their normal had grown to be those things - but their photos were taken by the paparazzi, always shouting slurs at them, with a few fans that still respected them tried to decent, happy looking pictures with them, or autographs. Most wrestling fans were just there to chant profanties and "_You screwed Matt,_ at them.

Their chat continued as they ate the pizza, but was interrupted whentheir was a knock on the door. The Ultimate Opportunist rose.

"Who is it?", he asked.

"Jeff. Just let me in, man." Following these words Adam peeked through the ever so convinient 'peek hole' in the door. Sure enough, their stood Jeffrey Nero Hardy. 'Edge' then looked at 'Lita', who's eyes were wide and focused on Adam's.

"What does he want?", she questioned. He mouthed back a "I don't know," and opened the door just a bit.

"Damn it, Adam, just let me in." The door opened wider and the 'Charismatic Enigma' slipped through the door.

"What is it, Jeff?" Adam wondered aloud.

"I just wanted to let you two know that I have _nothing_ to do with whatever Matt's pulling. I'm neutral in this whole ordeal."

"Alright, but you really shouldn't come visit us when you're rooming with him, Jeffro," Amy responded.

"Right, right. I'll be on my way." Jeff Hardy nodded at Adam who nodded back, followed by the 'Rainbow Haired Warrior' slipping out of the door.

"I wonder if he knows anything."

"I don't know, Ames. Maybe Matt's planning something."


	7. Good Morning

Amy woke up in Adam's arms, stunned that he was awake and looking at her with a soft smile on this face. It looked like he had taken a shower - and he was now wearing an E&C shirt, a pair of jeans, and his trademark necklace.

"Good morning, angel," he said, dipping his head to hers to capture her lips in a kiss. This kiss was special for Amy, since he had shaven the way that she liked - with a straight line of facial hair beneath the middle of his lips reaching down to a little under his chin. She loved to feel his 'whiskers' rubbing against her. The kiss became a bit more aggressive whenever Amy began to hold his head down to hers and used her toungue, but Adam made no attempt to break it. Instead, he sighed into her mouth, sending chills down her spine. After what felt like a century she ended the kiss, whispering into his ear.

"_Right now_," she pleaded. In a hurry Adam was on top of her kissing her more passionately than any man had before. Her fingers instantly met his zipper, trying to free him as he bulged against the hard denim of his pants, needing to breathe. Adam, on the other hand, had a different idea, ripping off the t shirt she had worn to bed even though he felt a tad guilty about it, and since she was wearing no bra instantly found her breast, licking, tugging, kissing, and sucking the nipple.

"Oooh, Adam," she slurred, overcome with desire. She tried pulling him away, desperately needing him inside of her, but he wouldn't have it as he continued to nip at her chest.

"Save that, baby," he replied. "Let me do _this_," he went on, in a flash removing his boxers that she had worn to bed. He quickly lapped at her clit with his tongue, making her cry out.

"Adam, dear God," she moaned. "I love you." His eyes darted up, finding hers in an instant.

"I love you too, Amy." He pushed his tongue deep inside of her. She gasped at the sensation before she hit her first climax of the morning. His tongue stayed inside of her the entire time, her hips moving, trying to match his movements. He began to free himself, not moving from the current position, feeling his throbbing member leaking out already. He thrust into her, digging deeply into her. He slid up her body back to her breasts, where he resumed licking at her hard nipples.

"Adam, _please_.. I don't want the neighbors to hear.." It was obvious that they had already heard, but he obeyed, moving his attention to her lips right in time as she hit her second orgasm, biting his bottom lip to muffle her screams of joy. After her body stopped shaking as much as it had been, he put the his hand over her lips and began to nip her neck and nibble her ear.

"I love you so much," he said into her ear as he thrusted faster and faster. He had tried to hold his ectasy in for the her last orgasm, which would probably be the one after this one, but it was so damn hard to hold on when he had _her_ crying out his name. He pulled out quickly, and blew his load over her stomach, not knowing what else to do since they hadn't gotten a condom.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'll clean it up," he muttered, afterward going back into her to continue their love making. Their sweat was making the bed sheets damp, their breath heavy. Amy once again came, followed by Adam who repeated what he had done moments ago. He reached over for a washrag and dipped it into his cup of water, still above Amy. He then washed all of his cum off of her, throwing the washrag into the trash bin when done. He then flopped down next to her on his side, close enough to her so that he was breathing into her ear.

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you, too, angel."

'King Edge the Awesome' turned off the radio after singing a less-than-spectacular version of Reo Speedwagon's _Keep On Lovin' You_ to Amy.

"That was.. _Nice_!" she said, beaming. She felt slightly awkward, since Matt had never sang to her, thus it being a long time since anybody had. She had almost forgotten how to respond to such a sweet gesture.

"Thank you," Adam replied with a nod of his head. "Do you want to go anywhere?"

"I don't know, the fans.." she trailed off, not knowing how to describe their actions.

"I know, but we can't let them control our lives, baby." They were in their hotel room, and it had been several hours since their pleasant start of the day.

"You're right, but I feel like staying in anyway. We could watch a movie."

"Yeah, why don't we get a few people in here with us?" he said, beginning to walk over to their bag of shared DVDs.

"Sure, I'll call Will, Shelton, Charlie, and Chris. They might bring someone with them."

"They need to get girlfriends." Although Charlie Haas was with Jackie Gayda, William Regal, Shelton Benjamin, and Chris Masters were all single.

"Seriously," she said, picking up the phone. After a moment, she could be heard by Adam who was sorting through their DVDs as she said her goodbyes to the group of men.

"Chris is bringing Trish Stratus," she informed the 2001 King Of The Ring.

"Do you think there's anything going on between them? They've been hanging out a lot."

"I don't know, they seem really happy together. They would be a cute couple," Amy grinned.

"What about _Resevior Dogs_?" Adam questioned, holding up the case of the action / dark comedy.

"Sounds great." As these words left her mouth there was a knock at the door. When Adam reached over and turned the knob, Chris Masters appeared, arm in arm with Trish Stratus.

"They'll be here in a minute. Hey, do you have any popcorn?" the 'Masterpiece' asked with a smile on his face.

"Movies in the morning?" Trish asked rhetorically, wrinkling her nose in the process. "Alright."


	8. The Truth Hurts  Sometimes

Their movie had just ended, the unexpected guest of Victoria and Adam being the only ones still awake. The two didn't know eachother very well, but could be considered friends none-the-less.

"Adam," she whispered across the room at him. "Adam!" she shouted, still in a whisper.

"Yes?" he responded, taking his eyes off of the television screen and putting them on her face, which seemed full of questions.

"Uhm... Does Jason have a girlfriend?"

"Jason as in my best friend, Jay?" he asked.

"Yeah. Does he have a girlfriend?" Hey eyes were wide, and they didn't go unnoticed by Adam.

"No, no he doesn't. He's single."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Uhm.." She was caught red handed. She had a crush on Christian, and now everyone would know. But she didn't care... _That much_. "Does he like anyone?" 

Adam eyed her questioningly. "No, not to the best of my knowledge." He was lying, as 'Captain Charisma' had admitted to having a crush on Victoria months ago. As if on cue with the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach, Victoria suddenly burst into tears. Adam scrambled to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"What's wrong?" He asked, knowing fully well what was _probably_ wrong.

"Adam, you can't tell anyone.. _Especially_ not Jay," she said, looking up as she began to wet his t shirt with her tears. "But I think that I might _love_ him!" She once again buried her head into his chest, only to have him raise her chin with his his calloused fingers.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that. He really does have a crush on you, I just didn't want to embarass him." He couldn't help but regret his words as they rushed out of his mouth.

"Really?" She looked happier now, holding her head high.

"... Well, yeah." Jay had trusted him with that secret, but still, he was happy for the two of them. Lisa Marie (Victoria) instantly wound her arms around him, squeezing him roughly in a hug.

"What's going on here?" A groggy William Regal asked, pointing back and forth at Adam and Lisa.

"Nothing," Adam forced out. He shouldn't be the one to tell everyone of Christian and Victoria's unborn relationship, and he knew it.

"All right then, I've got a date to tend to. Carry on." And with that, the british wrestler was gone. Tara quickly seperated from Adam after.

"I've got to go talk to him, thank you, Adam!" She said with a smile, leaving the hotel room. Now that Regal and Victoria were gone, there were five sleeping friends (including one lover) in the room with Adam. Shelton Benjamin, Charlie Haas, Chris Masters, Trish Stratus, and of course, Amy Dumas. Instead of staying and watching them in their restful sleep or doing anything else in the hotel room, he scribbled out a note that said he went out, placed it next to Amy on the bed, and rushed out the door.

Adam rushed down to the lobby of the hotel, determining that Amy would probably want to wake up to a better breakfast than the one they had eaten earlier - two scrambled eggs each. By now, it was lunch time, and unfortunately for Adam the lunch time rush hour.

He pushed through the two glass doors seperating him from the outside, wanting to be done with the task at hand in a rush. Soon enough, he had the food he'd ordered and was done at the cash register, yet having to turn around.

When he finally did turn around, there stood Matt Hardy, a cold stare being issured from his icy eyes. He wasn't upset about having to deal with Matt, but rather the fact that 'Mattitude' and Amy - _his_ Amy - had been seen outside of the ring with this jerk. He hadn't dared questioning her about this.

"Move it, Matt." All he got in response was a blink.

"Come on, get out of my way, chumpstain." He knew that he could get around Matthew, but he felt that he needed to tell him that he needed to stay away from both him and Amy.

"Fuck, man! Just move!" A small scene of people were gathered around them, rather for autographs or just to see the fight, he didn't know. Before he knew it, Matt shoved him. Adam paused for a moment, wondering how he was ever this man's friend. Yet, Matt wasn't done. After the push came a punch, although it didn't knock the Canadian down. Instead, the blonde haired man decked Matt in the jaw, leaving fans and Matt in awe as he began to the door. He turned around, almost forgetting to tell him to keep his distance from them - or _at least_ him, since it seemed like Amy still wanted to run around with him, Adam getting angry at that thought.

"Stay the fuck away from us, Hardy!"

With that, he was gone.

_**Thanks for the review,**_ _**SoapFanTracy.**_ _**Glad that you like the story.**_


	9. Days Like These

It appeared by the time Adam returned that everyone but Amy had woken up and left. Instead of waking her, he placed the food he had just gotten on the hotel table and slipped into bed next to her. He hugged her, her back to his chest. He held her hand, interlacing her fingers with his. When she continued to sleep, Adam put his hand in her soft, red hair, feeling it slip through his fingers. He was massaging her scalp when she began to stir.

"Mmm... Adam?" She slurred, attempting to turn over.

"I love you, Amy." The Florida born red head smiled, overcome with affection for the man that she was dating. _Dating_, she thought. She had wished for a while - since they started dating - that they could get married, if not now, then soon. But to even imagine how the fans would re-act.. Was terrifying.

"I love you, too, babe." It was obvious that she had been peacefully asleep due to the throatiness in her voice, but quite honestly, Adam found it _hot_.

"Do you want to sleep in today?" Adam had something other than sleeping in mind, but he didn't want to be blunt with his idea.

"Mhmm..." She was still very groggy. Wondering how he could possibly wake her up any, he began to run one of his hands down the curvy outline of her body. By no means was she at all heavy, yet somehow she kept herself _perfectly _curvy. Deciding that this and gossip would be the best way to grab her attention, he began to speak.

"So.. You'll never guess who's getting together."

"Hmm... Who?" She did seem much more interested in sleep, but was obviously enjoying Adam's company.

"Jay.."

"And..." She was beginning to pay attention.

"Lisa Marie." Amy instantly rolled over to look at Adam with glazed over eyes.

"Finally? I was starting to think that they would never happen."

"Who else did you think would never get together?" He asked, rhetorically, knowing that her answer would be themselves.

"Brock and Sable." While her answer was different, it got a chuckle out of Adam, Brock being their good friend Brock Lesnar and Sable being WWE Diva Rena Mero. Several minutes passed, Amy staring into Adam's green orbs and Adam staring back into hers. He was soon surprised when her eyes traveled down to his lower body, and became embarassed as he realized that he was half-hard. He began to rise off of the bed, his face red.

"Sorry," he murmured. This woman had no idea what she did to him whenever she looked at him - especially like _that_.

"No, no, it's okay." She said, and by the time that Adam looked back at her she was licking her lips hungrily. He grinned as he realized that he had a similar effect on her.

"Are you sure?" While, he did love to tease his girlfriend, he was already back on the bed locking lips and rubbing against her body when he finished speaking. They moaned in unison until Adam heard a knocking at the hotel door. Not caring about anything but this moment with Amy, he shouted "Go away," at the visitor, attempting to insert his toungue into the 'Queen of Extreme's' mouth as he spoke. Minutes later Lita heard footsteps moving away down the hallway, and for that, she was thankful, but even more so when Adam found his way into her mouth, now completely stuffling her moans. Pleased even _more_ was she when he began licking at her toungue.

"I can't wait much longer, Ames." Adam whispered into her mouth. Nodding, she allowed his toungue to leave hers, his fingers quickly slipping down to work on the zipper of her tight blue jeans. Although he did fumble with it for a moment, he was soon _tearing_ her underwear away from her body. Amy gasped at the sensation of Edge's fingers feeling her soaking wet pussy, her panties nearly drenched.

The reigning Mr Money In the Bank quickly freed himself, realizing that he was doing all of the work in this session. _She has some making up to do_, he thought to himself. Before Amy could take another breath he began prodding at her and soonly entering her, the veins on his shaft pounding against her walls. As he began to penetrate her even more deeply she heard herself whimper, only for him to slow himself down considerably.

"Please.. Keep going." She moaned. He resumed the pace he had been at before, deciding to dig even deeper into her than he had planned. His head rose to her breasts, his fingers yanking at her shirt that he had yet to remove. He didn't want to ruin _another_ one of her favorite shirts, so he gently slid it up to her neck, allowing himself to taste her nipples. Along with this he began to slide his sweaty body up and down her, his hair tickling her sides. Breatheless but still constantly moaning and whimpering, she responded by moving her hips to match his motions even more. Adam truly stirred many emotions in her heart; all of them making her feel wonderful and none of them making her upset _ever_, and when they made love - which they more-than-oftenly did, it was always one of - if not _the _best times of their lives, but moreso hers as she hadn't had anyone nurture her anywhere close to this _ever_, let alone matching Adam's efforts.

Although Amy had been stopping herself from cumming up until now, she almost felt as though she had failed Adam when she felt her muscles clench his cock tighter than before - not as much as she felt pain from clenching onto him as hard as she was, him still throbbing violently as he began to fill her - grateful that she took birth control pills. He stayed inside of her after both of their orgasms were over, making his teeth graze over one of her hard nipples.

"If we had more days like these..." She sighed, staring down into his green eyes that were locked on hers.


	10. Just So That You Know

Adam layed in bed, watching his girlfriend sleep. Her red hair fanned over the white pillows that he had propped up for her. She looked so innocent - and was even more innocent than she looked. He hated that the fans treated her like this, and hated more so that they even knew about what had happened - or at least a very in-accurate version of what had actually happened.

After making love for the majority of the day, Adam and Amy had fallen into a peaceful slumber. After several hours Adam awoke, and now here he was. It was early into the night, the sky a dark blue color with pink spread across it.

Although he didn't want to wake her, Adam brushed the back of his fingers against her detailed cheeks. He sighed deeply, stunned at her beauty. He had been shocked by just how gorgeous she was the day that he had met her, and now he was able to express it - infront of everyone, but more importantly, to her. He put the palms of his hands on her temples, resting them there for a moment, before brushing her fiery red hair back in order to look at her face better than he had been able to before. He began to think of how he didn't tell her how pretty and beautiful she was - and although he really _did_, he'd love an excuse to tell her more. Deciding not to wake her up, he grabbed his notebook and a hotel pin before scribbling out a note.

"Your silky soft auburn hair

Your beautifully sculpted cheeks

Made by God himself

Just for me

Your beauty is more than I bare

And everytime you look at me

You find yourself under my stare

Our relationship may be criticized

For we are have only finished working out the kinks

We can finally enjoy a love so divine

No one can ruin it, no matter their wealth

From the moment we met

To the second that I die with you in my arms

You've amazed me to no end

Your beauty continues to bend my mind

More than my mind can bend

I urge you to know and accept

That I love you more than anything else

I love you more than the bright blue sky

More than the stars shining down on us at night

I love you more than the oxygen we both breathe

Adam"

What would it hurt if it was a poem? Deciding that this was the best he could come up with as he was never good at writing poetry, Edge decided that what he had written was good enough. Still, these words didn't express how much he loved Amy Dumas.


	11. Back  For The Drama

Adam walked through the front door to his home, ruffling his hair. Amy would be gone for several days due to a family emergency, and with her mother being a WWE fan (he had never met), she didn't want to see him or have _anything_ to do with him. Amy had promised him when she had boarded her flight that she would try to tell her mom what had actually happened and how Adam really was.

Adam was left in his Tampa home with four days of no Amy, which was most definitely torture. He had given her the poem he had written for her, telling her to read it aloud to her mother in hopes of both of them knowing that he truly did love Amy Dumas, even though he was sure that Amy knew this already to be true. Ever since the night they got together they had both been absolutely obsessed with being around one another telling eachother how much they loved the other - although it sounding really mushy neither them nor anyone that knew the truth in the locker room found it to be that way.

Adam kicked off his shoes and slid off the tight blue jeans that he had worn to see Amy off, deciding to walk around in his boxers and matching sleeveless black shirt.

He was walking towards his bedroom when his two dogs (both being rescues) started barking at what sounded like his cell phone ringing. Of course, he had forgotten it in his pants.

He walked back to his discarded clothing, reached into his back pocket, and answered the phone, although he was surprised when the voice on the other line spoke before him.

"Hey, Copeland! How are ya, you nerd?" Shannon Moore was using his signature insult on his former friend, Adam.

"Shannon, this is none of you're business and you know it." Both Adam and Moore were surprised by his sudden anger, but less so Adam - for if Shannon was calling, Matt was right there with him. "And Matt!" he continued, "You can fuck with me all you want, I don't care, but leave Amy alone! I don't know if these rumors are true, but regardless, if I ever see you near her I'll cut you up like the worthless piece of meat that you are! I'll gut you like a fucking fish! I'll rip out your organs and feed them to the dogs! I'll burn you alive, Matt Har-"

"Adam, stop! Chill, bro! What ever happened to bros before hos, man!" This time it was Matt himself speaking to him.

"Hardy, you never were my 'bro' if you can't even accept the fact that I love Amy and you don't! It's simple as that! You tried to crush her, but she's stronger than that, and she's stronger than ever since she's got me!" An audible yawn could be heard on the other line, but Adam couldn't tell who it came from.

"Look, Adam. I'm not interested in Amy anymore, that's what Shannon called to tell you. As a matter of fact, I _never was_ interested in that slut," Matt laughed. "I've got new pussy now, and you might just know her..."

"Oh, really? Put her on the other line." Although he did want to confront Matt about calling Amy names, he was interested in who one of his former best friends was with now.

Instead of a human voice, he was greeted by a song - a very_ familiar _song.

_Don't treat me like a woman_

_Don't treat me like a man_

_Don't treat me like you know me_

_Treat me for just what I am._

**For those of you who don't realize who this gal is, it's Chyna - Joanie Laurer. A very talented ring veteran and BEAUTIFUL woman, Chyna is without a single doubt THE most powerful female professional wrestler in the history of the WWF/WWE. Not only a wrestler, but she also managed all time greats, including Triple H and Shawn Michaels (DX), Eddie Guerrero, the Corporation and a talented tag team and singles competitor, Billy Gunn. As I write this fanfic she is working on a handshake deal with TNA as Kurt Angle's manager, now often wrestling another legend, Jeff Jarrett in the growing Angle/Jarrett feud. (groan) WHEN WILL THIS STORYLINE EVER END? The sad thing is that everyone in this situation - this personal situation - is treating it just like Matt Hardy did Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas. So, so, sad, I feel horrible for the children of Karen and Kurt. On the other hand, AJ Styles and Karen was HILARIOUS! Everything AJ does is amazingly awesome, though... Wow, I've really rambled! I get distracted easily!**


	12. Home Alone

**PERSONAL NOTES:****HUUUUUGE****thanks****to****'mca'****who****reviewed****BOTH****of****my****stories!**_In case I end up not updating for a while, I'd like for whatever readers I have (cough mca cough) :P that I do have many issues in my personal life as of late (nothing I can't handle, haha) and that I've also been very delayed in my other love, video making. My username on every website that I'm on (YouTube, Twitter, maybe a Tumblr soon) has my username set as MikeAwesome82. I have a Facebook that I haven't touched since the day I opened it and befriended a fake Adam Copeland on it, where my name is Michael Atywesome - a mock of my MikeAwesome82 username (I often put {MAtywesome} in the title of my videos). Anyway, on with the story!_

Adam groaned as he lounged on a couch in his home. He had gone off to visit and have a match at WWE's training grounds in Florida, FCW, where a rookie had botched several moves, although Adam didn't mention it except for an occassional curse. So now 'Edgemeister' was back at home, tending to a swelling knee that was caused by a botched Irish Whip that had sent him crashing to the concrete. The guy who had botched badly during this match's name was Gene Snitsky. Gene Snitsky was a big, bad, monster with a foot fetish, and quite honestly, he didn't like the guy. He had met him before, because of Snitsky's prior run on RAW where - funnily enough - his character had Adam's now girlfriend's baby killed in an 'accident'. Adam very well knew that it was all a storyline, but he still didn't like Gene Snitsky. _Oh, well, I really shouldn't hold onto grudges._

Almost instinctively he dialed Amy's cell phone number and continued to call her, surprised at the un-familiar voice on the other line, although he had an idea of who it was.

"Hello?"

"Mrs Dumas?"

"Oh." The woman who he guessed to be Amy's mother's voice became grouchy after she heard who was on the other line. In a moment he could hear Amy's mother shouting "Where's Amy? That jackoff is calling her.", followed by another voice replying, "Mom!". Adam hazard a guess that the last voice belonged to Amy. Adam didn't say anything, instead making an 'umph' noise, not due to Mrs Dumas, but rather the pain he was enduring. He was beginning to think that he might have really injured himself.

"Ames? Are you there, baby?" He couldn't hear anything on the other line.

"Haha! I totally fooled you!" A male voice echoed. Even though he hadn't met any of Amy's family, he knew that this man was Amy's brother, Billy.

"Oh, hey, Billy. Is Amy around?" Adam truthfully had a dozen questions, none of them that Billy could answer except for 'why do you have her phone'.

Instead of receiving a response, he was hung up on. Adam was at wits end, truthfully. Being without Amy was very hard for him to cope with, let alone even trying to work without her - and now he not only was working without her by his side, but he was injured, too. Feeling the need to scream in frustration, Adam let out a very quiet string of curses until he raised his voice and shouted "shit!" at nothing. Well, maybe the dogs, but they wouldn't understand him. Being the dog lover he was, he apologized to them as though they understood him.

His mind made up, he hobbled to his room to pack his bags for his trip to Atlanta. He didn't care if he was screwing McMahon over, but it had been one day without Amy and he was losing it. It wasn't horrible, but with him being used to Amy calming him down any time anything ever happened, he was near his personal breaking point. He didn't want to be so dependant and needy, but at the same time he didn't want to be alone, working, and injured, even if it were only for a few more days. Besides, he had Amy's family to win over.

He decided after finally finishing packing that he would call her cell phone once again in attempt to talk to her - just to hear her voice regardless what she said or talked about.

_Ah, her voice_ he thought. It was so slow and seductive, and when he thought of it right now it reminded him of a cat purring. He remembered all the times that her voice had kept him sane, how her voice would change depending on her mood - just like everyone's does. But there was something different about her voice no matter how she felt - and something different about her entirely. Soon he found himself thinking about how her voice sounded during their love making, her moaning, purring, and whimpering, but what he thought more of was how she sounded during orgasm. _God_, hearing that voice in his head was making him melt. Soon enough he felt like he had so many years ago - wanting to be with her, wanting to hear her telling him that she loved him, everything she was able to say now that they were dating.

Realizing that he absolutely had to hear her _right now_ he called her cell phone, more than grateful when he heard her voice.

"Hello?"

"Amy," he said breathlessly. He realized that he really had himself worked up.

"Babe, if everything okay?" His heart swelled for her when she asked that, her voice laced with worry.

"Well... Define "okay"," he replied. "Sweetie, look..."

"What's wrong? Are you injured?"

"Yes." he confirmed. He didn't want her to worry, but he'd feel terrible if when she returned that his leg was in a cast or shockingly huge for no reason.

"Oh, no, how bad?" She was definitely sounding frantic at this point, which made him feel worse for having to tell her just how bad it was.

"You tell me, I don't really have any idea."

"How'd it happen?"

"First of all, just so that this makes sense, WWE sent me over to FCW to wrestle a match against that Snitsky kid," he began. "And baby, I'm telling you, that guy is terrible. He botched every fucking move!" he was beginning to lose his temper, but regained himself after a pause. "The one that's affecting me most is whenever he irish whipped me over the top rope too hard, making me land really weird. I acted like nothing was wrong, of course," he explained, angry with himself. "Anyway, now my knee is swelling up horribly. I can't see my whole body so I don't know how badly banged up I am." As soon as he finished, a sharp pain pierced his back that was so intense that he dropped his phone. After hearing Amy's voice from the floor he reached down and picked it up, holding it up to his ear again only to hear the following:

"...Matt, but you need to get to a doctor, okay? I love you baby, don't call back for a while." Amy instantly hung up after the last word was out of her mouth, Adam deciding right then and there that he was going to Atlanta, and he would get there no matter what, someway, somehow.


	13. Road Trip

**Once again, thanks to mca! I'm glad that you like the story, and thanks for reviewing! It makes my day! If you have any suggestions let me know!**

Adam dragged his duffel bag outside and threw it in the back of his truck. It was official; he was going to Atlanta.

Maybe he was paranoid, but as soon as he heard "Matt", he knew he was leaving to go get Amy. He didn't know if it was Matt Hardy she was referring to, since Matt is a very common name, but he didn't really care. He wanted to go up there anyway, now he just had a really good excuse.

He said a goodbye to his dogs, which Jason's wife watched over when he wasn't home, Jason being his best friend Christian. He then got into his jet black pickup truck, speeding off to Atlanta.

_**3 and a half hours later**_

While Adam had only smoked once before in his life and had vowed never to do so again, there was a ciggerette in his car that Jeff had left there. Adam did have a lighter, one that he rarely used. Panicking and still driving, he put it in his mouth, seeing how it shook uncrontrolably. He bent over the steering wheel, lighting the ciggerette, as he then leaned back and took a long drag from it. He refused to inhale the smoke due to the horrible taste, although it tasted terrible any way you smoked it. Not bothering to flick off the ash, he kept it in his mouth, surprised by his lack of coughing. He knew that he was probably speeding, but he didn't really care. He was still surprised, however, when he saw that he was driving at 100 mph. Still, he only had about two more hours if he kept at this speed, and for that he was glad. His knee was continuing to swell, making it all the more difficult to operate the gas and brake - him obviously not using the brake very often.

Deciding to pull over and see if Amy had tried to contact him, he slowed down and pulled over to the side of the currently deserted road he was currently driving on. Stopping the car, he pulled over and shoved his door open, sticking his leg out to stretch. He then flipped open his cell phone, and saw that he had 5 missed calls... 2 from Jeff Hardy, 2 from Amy Dumas, and one from Andrew 'Test' Martin.

He instinctively returned Amy's call, but was greeted by her voicemail. Then, he decided that the closest he could get to her would be through Jeff, dialing his number, when luckily he was greeted by the Charismatic Engima's South Carolina accent.

"Hello?"

"Jeff, where's Matt?"

"He just told me he went on a road trip, _Adam._" Jeff replied.

"Where to?"

"Atlanta. Something about meeting up with someone."


End file.
